


You and I (we could be alright)

by gksmentality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Relationship, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Miscommunication, Peter is not quite in the pack, Post Hale Fire, Spark Stiles Stilinski, but it's okay because peter makes things better, but not between Peter and Stiles, gerard and kate are already dealt with, until he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gksmentality/pseuds/gksmentality
Summary: Stiles will never do anything for a cat ever again.
Or the one where Stiles gets hurt and it causes communication problems in the pack. Somehow, Peter is the only one who understands him.
(Steter Secret Santa present to beleisadragon on tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> [beleisadragon](http://www.beleisadragon.tumblr.com), I hope You enjoy this.  
>  I had a little less time this month than I planned, so this is still in progress of being edited through but I will try my hardest to finish quickly.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all the mistakes any of You guys find here are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Rating will probably change.

Stiles really should have seen this coming.

Nothing in this town ever happens for no reason and he shouldn't have thought that a cat going missing would be any different.  
Though, to be honest, no one could have predicted that a siamese named Waldo going missing would be an indication of supernatural going on in Beacon Hills. Stiles is still convinced his _lovely_ neighbour Mrs. Bauer is the one at fault for all of this. Because who in their right mind names their cat Waldo and is then surprised when they can't find it anywhere?

The damn cat deserved it, too. Stiles has woken up a number of times to his things missing and then coming upon them beneath the rose bush in his neighbour's yard - it's kind of telling that he knows where to look now. Not even mentioning the times when Waldo decided Stiles' textbooks made very good scratch posts. That's the main reason he started sleeping with his windows closed - werewolves have nothing on thieving cats that ruin his property.

All of those facts make it very hard to understand what he's doing now in the middle of the preserve trying to come to an agreement with so far very peaceful witches who decided they needed Waldo and apparently a few other cats to complete their cliché image. Stiles can feel the beginning of a very nasty headache.

"Listen, ladies,” Stiles says from his place beside Derek. "I'm sure you're all very lovely and that you would take good care of all those fluffy kittens. But we need that skinny bastard over there back." He points at Waldo, curled up in one of the witches' arms and smirking sinisterly at Stiles. There's definitely sinister smirking going on. Stiles hates cats.

"Besides, as I'm sure you're aware of, supernatural etiquette dictates that before entering a territory of another supernatural being you must introduce yourself and state the reason for your venture into the area, yada yada… And this is the territory of Alpha Hale." He gestures to Derek. "Since we have received no such gesture of good will from any of you, I believe we are entitled to an apology and an introduction. Otherwise, we _will_ perceive you as a threat and believe me — you wouldn't want that. So... What's it gonna be?"

Silence falls over the clearing with everyone trying to get a read on the other party. Stiles can feel the tension in the air. He doesn't need to look to know what his pack-mates' faces look like — Derek's eyebrows furrowing further, Erica's grin with one eyebrow up, Boyd stoic as ever ready to do his Alpha's bidding, Isaac shifting just enough to display his claws innocently, Lydia looking at her nails while subtly checking out the witches, Allison's grip on her bow tightening, Jackson puffing his chest out and Scott with a hopeful look on his face...

One of the witches — Stiles guesses the leader, if her standing in the middle is an indication of higher rank — speaks up:

"We apologise for our rudeness, Alpha Hale. We were not aware the land was occupied as we had the impression all of the Hales had perished in the fire. It seems I was misinformed." She directs a glare at the coven mate on her left. Which is great, for Stiles at least — seems there's trouble in paradise.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Miriam Wells, the head of this little coven of three. On my right is Ailana Dupree and on my left —"

"Agnes Keeling, I do declare!" Comes a voice from Stiles' left and all eyes turn to where Peter has suddenly appeared looking smug and entertained. That is _not_ a good sign.

"Peter Hale," Stiles can actually see the witch grinding her teeth and he's not the one with enhanced senses. "I was sure _you_ of all people would be dead by now."

"I certainly was. Once or twice, who can tell… You know me, I'm a persistent bastard. Your own attempt at my life unfortunately didn't bear any fruits."

Peter's smug smirk doesn't leave his face while Agnes is looking more and more constipated by the moment, and _this_ , this was actually in the list of things Stiles _has_ expected to happen at some point. Peter is, in short, an ass and him having enemies that want to see him dead is... understandable. Stiles was one of those people before, people who despised Peter, wanted to hurt him, kill him even — for biting Scott, for hurting Lydia, for trying to use Melissa - his basically adopted mother - in his evil plans, for getting Stiles into this mess, even though not directly at first, for taking the only family Derek had from him, for being the reason behind why Stiles being scared shitless every week was the new normal. And he actually succeeded once in killing Peter — the fact that the werewolf managed to turn up undead mere weeks after does not render that false.

But... Peter has actually mellowed since then. He is still obviously as much of a threat as he was before — maybe even more of one now that he can think clearly and control himself, isn’t driven by fury and revenge. But he seems to have decided that people worthy of his manipulations are outside of the pack… _Mostly_. And maybe Stiles won't trust him unconditionally any time soon but Peter _has_ proved himself useful enough to provide his knowledge about the evils attacking Beacon Hills, has even saved Stiles' life a few times. They've found themselves in an easy camaraderie by spending a lot of time together researching and they're actually _good_ working together, one picking up where the other left off.

“ _As_ I was saying, we were not aware of a pack occupying this territory." Speaks up the head witch with another glare to her left. "Even so, we are only passing by Beacon Hills on our journey up north and will not be staying for long. We _are_ , however, each looking for a familiar so I'm afraid we cannot give the cat back until we are sure it's not going to bond with any one of us."

"Familiars?" Scott asks, so silent the witches shouldn't be able to pick it up, and Stiles can't help the eye-roll. Of course he didn't listen to a word Stiles told them about witches, too busy staring dreamily at Allison's glorious curls.

"Ah, Agnes, still haven't settled with another familiar after, what was it… Indigo?" Peter intercepts coming nearer, that particular tone of voice is taunting, intending to hurt. This will not turn out well at all, Stiles is sure about it.

"Shut. Up."

Stiles can feel the atmosphere thickening with tension, the air becoming charged like it is just before a lightning strikes. This isn't natural, though. There is a distinct feeling crawling up Stiles's back that only happens when someone else's magic is at work. Magic intending to _hurt_.

"Peter," he says, warning clear in his voice.

"'Nes, come on, we don't need any trouble," says the one that bears most uncanny resemblance to Jessica Jones. Stiles thinks her name was Ailana, or something. If you ask him, Jessica would suit her better.

"He is the reason Indigo _died_ ,” Agnes growls - actually growls, and if he didn't know she was a witch, Stiles would bet on werewolf.

"Let's not be hasty with accusations. I merely did not interfere when someone else delivered the final blow. And don't tell me you couldn't revive the thing. And you say you're good with your magic. Tsk tsk tsk."

The crackling in the air becomes more intense and Stiles is ready to make Peter shut up himself if only to salvage what was before a mostly peaceful negotiation and get this over with as soon as possible. Maybe then he can go back to doing his math homework, something a high school senior should actually be doing. 

"Peter, be silent for gods sake," Derek flashes his eyes menacingly.

"I recommend Pet Semetery by Stephen King. Maybe you'll get some ideas," Peter drawls pleased as ever.

Suddenly, there's a loud "SHUT UP!" followed by a flash and a blue flame is hurling towards Peter.

Stiles doesn't even think, he just acts, stepping in front of him and shielding Peter with his body, closing his eyes and _believing_ that the flame can't reach him, willing a barrier into existence, before he stumbles back with the force of being hit and everything turns to darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism always appreciated. You can also hit me up on tumblr at [substanceofmysoul](http://www.substanceofmysoul.tumblr.com)


End file.
